


Nightingale

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Attempts on Poetry [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: A whole lot of them, Angst, Gen, Haiku, I hope I'll feel a tiny bit better after it, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Metaphors, Poetry, i guess, it's ironic how my worst times are also the most motivating ones, pure angst, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you as much as precious is a tear of a nightingale. You might think it's little, but when a nightingale cries, that's when it dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> Some things happened and yeah, I'm not in my best
> 
>  
> 
> ~~at my worst, actually~~
> 
>  
> 
> .  
> And this is a messed up child, in a way.  
> I hope it'll reach my Starrie, my Shadow, my Nightingale.

And it was then, that

A nightingale came to me

"Why are you crying?"

 

It spoke, and I stared.

How can it that it speaks;

So I ask it; " _How?"_

 

It stares back at me.

"About me talking to you?

Or what I ask you?"

 

"Both. I think. Maybe."

And it looks so sad to me.

No tear comes out.

 

"I can't shed tears."

It says- I know that well.

They don't cry.

 

Because if they do...

They stop existing then.

Tears are their death.

 

"I will give you my

Tears; cure the world's hearts. I

Beg of you." it pleads.

 

A single tear falls;

And no more than that one.

No more than one.

 

A bottle; I store it

There. And I travel the world.

To gather tears.

 

And today, it's filled.

I can try and cure all.

But I don't do it.

 

Nightingale.

I am so sorry; I can't

Fullfill that promise.

 

I am nothing but

Another greedy human

After all, sorry.

 

Down my throat go

And not a single tear

Is left on that bottle.

 

And I cry.

I can't help but cry.

Because I once loved.

 

I still love you.

My Nightingale.

My only love.

 

My tears fall

But I am still alive.

But it hurts so much.

 

I beg of you,

Please don't cry, my

Nightingale.

 

Because they only

Cry of their _One_

And then they're gone.

 

My only wish

That you'll be sad, my

Nightingale.


End file.
